Gravity Falls: Moringmark Version
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: Seguro que al menos han visto un comic producto de Moringmark, aun sin saber que ha sido de su obra. Inspirado en el mismo, momentos de la serie manejados de una distinta forma... ¡MI FORMA! [Especial: "Raromagedón"]
1. Parte 1

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **sombra de Maldad.**_ _Debido a problemas de fuerza mayor/flojera/mal administración del tiempo/Fallout 3/Desprecio creciente por la raza humana, no he podido terminar el próximo capítulo del otro fic que elaboro,_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_ _. Así que, como un modo de compensar, he decidido empezar esta serie de drabbles de Gravity Falls, inspirados en el trabajo de Moringmark, autor de varios comics de Gravity Falls que me han encantado._

 _Constará de escenas de la serie manejadas de forma más comica, rutas alternas que pudieron tomar algunos, o alguna tontería que se me ocurra. Espero que lo disfruten, y me perdonen por la tardanza. Esperare con ansias sus_ _ **Reviews.**_

 **PADRES RESPONSABLES (** _Antes del comienzo de la serie_ **)**

En el interior de su hogar, los jóvenes Dipper y Mabel Pines se encontraban en medio de su sala, con maletas llenas de ropa y artículos personales, listos para el viaje al que sus padres los mandarían.

-Niños. Somos sus padres, y nos importa mucho su seguridad y crecimiento. – dice en tono responsable el padre de los gemelos. – Así que, ahora que están de vacaciones, los mandaremos hasta el otro lado del país, lejos de nuestra supervisión, a que los cuide el hermano de su abuelo, de quien no sabíamos si quiera que existía hasta hace poco.

-Estamos seguros de que estarán bien en un lugar rodeado de un bosque repleto de serpientes, osos y coyotes, con su tío abuelo Stan que vive en una cabaña apartada del resto del pueblo, donde nadie podría escuchar sus gritos por cualquier cosa. – comenta su madre, en mismo tono.

-su abuelo nos dijo que la última vez que lo vio hace décadas, era un científico que parecía estar obsesionado con lo paranormal. Y eso es suficiente para saber que los cuidara bien. Iré a comprar sus boletos de autobús. – y con eso dicho, los señores Pines dejan a sus hijos, completamente pasmados en su lugar.

-…5 dólares a que volvemos sin un riñón. – dice el gemelo menor con voz resignada.

-Acepto la apuesta. – accede sonriente su hermana.

…

 **AYUDA FUTURA (** _Capitulo: Doble Dipper_ **)**

Había pasado apenas muy poco desde que Wendy, el amor platónico de Dipper, lo había dejado a cargo de vender las entradas para unirse a la fiesta, y su tío Stan le impidiera seguirle. Dejándole aparentemente con la peor noche de su vida.

-ahhh… si tan solo pudiera estar en dos lugares a la vez… - se dice el castaño pensativo. De pronto, notando los anuncios de la fiesta moviéndose con el viento, una idea llega a su mente. Pero, antes de empezar a ejecutarla, un estallido de luz blanca surge a un lado de él, del donde surge su gemela Mabel, aunque, su atuendo no se parecía en nada al que se puso para la fiesta, además de tener a la mano una extraña cinta métrica con el símbolo de un reloj de arena en él.

-¡Dipper! ¡Vengo del futuro! ¡Tú plan de multiplicarte no va a funcionar! – dice la recién llegada, escuchándose desesperada.

-Oye, ¿Cómo que vienes del…? – intenta preguntar el de la gorra, pero la castaña lo toma de ls hombros.

-perderás tu única oportunidad de bailar con Wendy, al menos que hagas lo que diga.

…

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que hacen?! – exclama una furiosa Pacifica, quien era sacada en plena pista del baile por un par de chicos disfrazados con gabardinas. Lejos del público, los gemelos veían como las copias de Dipper sacaban a la rubia.

-¿Estas segura de que sacar a esa chica de la fiesta me permitirá bailar con Wendy? – pregunta inseguro Dipper.

-¡No cuestiones a la viajera del tiempo! – le calla, con una sonrisa perversa al ver como ahora todos le prestaban atención a la Mabel de la fiesta. .

…

 **PLAN B (** Capitulo: Teatro de calcetines **)**

Luego de insensatez intentos de tratar de conseguir dar con la contraseña de aquella extraña laptop que encontró en el bunquer, Dipper empezó a desesperarse por la frustración. Y sin que lo viera venir, aquel extraño y perturbado ser de tres lados, Bill Cipher, había aparecido ante él.

-El punto es que me agradas… - dice el misterioso ente, empujando hacia él al pequeño. - ¿Qué tal si te doy una pista? Solo te pido un **Favor a cambio** – cuando se volteo al dueño de la gorra, se percata que este ya no estaba ahí. Haciendo uso de su ojo omnividente, lo encuentra en la cocina de la cabaña. Apareciéndose ahí en una llama azul, lo ve al teléfono en el hombro, sosteniendo la laptop con las manos.

-¿Hola? ¿Soporte Técnico? – pregunta Dipper al otro lado de la línea. – Disculpe, necesito desbloquear una laptop. Olvide la contraseña. Aja… si… si, lo veo… ah… - murmura, atento a lo que le decía el técnico que le atendió. - ¡Si! ¡Lo conseguí! Muchas gracias. – dicho eso, cuelga el teléfono, mientras un pasmado triangulo de un ojo lo observaba. Aun sin creer lo que sucedía, el ser plano solo alcanzo a levantar el dedo. – Gracias, Bill. Ya no te necesito. – dicho eso, Dipper se marcha, decidido a dormir antes de comenzar su búsqueda. Dejando a Bill suspendido ahí, maldiciendo su suerte.


	2. E: Misterio de la Mansión Northwest

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, volviendo con ustedes con la continuación de "_ _ **Gravity Falls: Moringmark Version"**_ _. La espera fue larga, y en verdad lo lamento. Y debo disculparme más, porque he decidido dejar de publicar por las próximas dos semanas. Tanto para descansar un poco, como para trabajar con más calma en los fics que estoy trabajando. Pero, a cambio, les ofrezco esto. Algo para que vean que Papi Maldad si consiente. Y es que publicare las continuaciones de los tres fics de Gravity Falls. Algo que me gusta llamar_ _ **La venganza de Maldad**_ _. No me pregunten por que, solo me gusto como se escuchaba._

 _Así es. No solo les traigo la siguiente parte de este Fic. También "_ _ **Bastion Falls"**_ _, y "_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón"**_ _Salen esta misma semana de un solo golpe. Espero que lo disfruten, y perdonen este tiempo fuera,_ _ _aunque seguire al tanto de mi pagina en Facebook **Industrias Maldad** , por si me tiene un insulto personalidado_. Por ahora, disfruten del capitulo._

* * *

 _ **Especial "El Misterio de la Mansión Northwest"**_

 **Trato**

Sin que nadie lo hubiera visto venir, la joven heredera de la familia Northwest había aparecido en la entrada de la cabaña del misterio, solicitando la ayuda del gemelo de su rival para deshacerse del fantasma que azota su mansión. Y aunque este al principio se rehuso, basto con que Mabel le suplicara para que accediera.

-…de acuerdo, voy a ayudarte. – viendo que le extendía la mano, Pacifica extiende la suya para cerrar el acuerdo formalmente. Pero, este la aparta antes, tomándola por sorpresa. - …Pero, a cambio, quiero 3 entradas para la fiesta. – Molesta, la rubia gruñe.

-¿Algo más? – pregunta con remarcado sarcasmo, cosa que no toma en cuenta Dipper

-¡Es cierto! ¡Eres rica! – se dice en solución, y voltea al interior de la cabaña. - ¡Chicas! ¡¿No quieren algo más?!

-¡Quiero uranio, para perfeccionar mi jugo Mabel! – pide de inmediato la niña de los frenos.

-¡Quiero que crees una serie de novelas románticas de vampiros japoneses donde soy protagonista! – fue la demanda de Candy.

-¡Yo pido un mamut como mascota! – fue el turno de la corpulenta castaña.

-Y yo gafas de visión nocturna, un equipo forense, un helicóptero a mis disposición las 24 horas… - esas fueron las condiciones de Dipper, pero para ese punto Pacifica ya se había dado media vuelta y a alejarse de ahí.

-Al demonio. Llamare a los cazafantasmas…

…

 **Harto (** Antes de escribir el guion **)**

Era un día tranquilo en los estudios de Disney, designados para uso de Alex Hirsch, quien con una taza humeante de café volvía a su lugar, con una mirada relajada e inspirada.

-Muy bien. Ahora a trabajar en el próximo capítulo para mi serie. – motivado, acaricia la cabeza de su búfalo disecado, y se sienta en su computadora. - ¡Vaya! Parece que más de mis fans me mandaron fanarts. Veamos que hicieron ahora… - se dice, empezando a ver en su bandeja de entrada. – Ah, son más dibujos de Dipper y Mabel en… oh, oh… - pronto, su sonrisa se esfuma, encontrando unas imágenes que lo espantaron de inmediato. - ¡Oh, demonios! ¡¿Más Pinecest?! ¡¿A caso olvidan que básicamente somos Ariel y yo?! – y tan pronto se escandaliza, se calma de nuevo.

– Tranquilo, Alex. Solo son sus gustos, no es tan malo… ¡OH, POR DIOS! – Si la primera solo le causo algo de molestia, esta le termino por dar asco. - ¡Por favor! ¡Son solo niños! Esperen… esta parece ser solo de Wendy y Dipper, al menos solo será un simple beso, y no… ¡POR FAVOR! – Nuevamente el desagrado vuelve a él. - ¡SI MATE EL WENDIP, FUE PARA EVITAR ESTAS IMÁGENES! ¡SUFICIENTE! – enseguida, saca su celular. No tarda en que quien llama responda. - ¡Dile al equipo de guionistas que el próximo capítulo será para shippear a Dipper con alguien más…! ¡Pacifica! ¡Escriben el próximo guion para que los fans los emparejen! – demanda de inmediato, sin saludo siquiera.

-¡Señor! Pero si ellos casi ni interactúan. ¿No tendría más sentido si usáramos a Candy? ¿O…? – comenta el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Amigo! Estoy sufriendo un ataque de sicosis sin sentido. ¡Me importa un gas de Gideon la lógica! ¡AHORA HAGANLO! ¡O DELATARE AL JEFE QUIEN DE USTEDES ES MEXICANO!

-¡SI SEÑOR! – Aterrado, cuelga, dejando al castaño gruñendo en su lugar.

 _(5 minutos luego de la transmisión del Misterio de la Mansión Northwest)_

-¿…Dipcifica, eh? – dice aburrido Hirsch, viendo la cantidad de imágenes con entonación romántica que surgieron tras el último capítulo que transmitieron. – bueno, al menos el final es intrigante. Espero que con eso, esos depravados se calmen un poco… ¿un nuevo dibujo de los fans? – luego de unos clics, vuelve a ver, para su infortunio, un fanart de los gemelos misterio en una situación… comprometedora. - ¡POR FAVOR!

…

 **PLATA**

Dipper había descubierto la traición de los Northwest, sintiéndose engañado principalmente por la rubia que por un instante le simpatizo. Pese a ello, cumpliría con deshacerse del fantasma para que no amenazara a los inocentes que aún estaban en la mansión.

-Dipper… ¡IDIPPER! – le llamaba con su lúgubre voz el leñador difunto desde su prisión de vidrio. – Por favor, permíteme vengarme. Odias a los Northwest mucho más que yo. – Dipper estaba muy molesto con Pacifica que incluso lo pensó.

-Lo sé, amigo. Pero, mi hermana está ahí. Y te vez un… tanto "inestable", amigo. – El fantasma se desilusiono unos instantes, antes de pensar en algo.

-¿Tu hermana es rica? – pregunta curioso.

-Claro que no. Somos clase media. – responde curioso de su interés por su estatus social.

-¿…y si no lastimo a tu hermana, me dejarías? – pregunta en tono persuasivo.

-…tampoco a sus amigas, y tenemos trato. – tomando una piedra, Dipper rompe el material reflejante del espejo. Y con una risa diabólica, el leñador fantasma se marcha hacia la residencia millonaria. – Que simpático. – se dice convencido el castaño, mientras los gritos de horror empezaban a escucharse en la mansión.

…

 **O…**

-…esta bien, amigo… - dice en tono derrotado aquel espectro categoría 10. – Pero, antes d expulsar mi alma. ¿Pueden estos cansados ojos de leñador mirar su amado bosque en calma, una vez más. – aunque al principio le extraño, pronto pensó entender su petición.

-ehm.. Si. Seguro. – y con gentileza, levanta el espejo, y apunta con él el bello bosque de Gravity Falls. – Disfruta, amigo. – no tardo para que pronto el fantasma empezara a soltar estruendosas risas malvadas, a la vez que llamas salían de su imagen, y estas a pesar de estar atrapadas con él, el espejo entero se torna naranja por el calor. A tal punto que Dipper no pudo sostenerlo más, y dejo que el espejo callera… aterrizando en el suave suelo totalmente intacto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo…?! – no entendía como pudo haber fallado su brillante plan.

-Amigo. Estas en un espejo de plata. No vidrio. La plata no se romperá solo porque lo suelte de metro y medio. – explica el castaño, confundido por creer que pensara que eso era una buena idea.

-oh… tienes razón… - pronto, un silencio incomodo llena el lugar, donde nadie parecía saber que decir.

-Bueno, nos vemos del otro lado. – Con esas palabras, termina el ritual, y en un grito desgarrador el fantasma se desvanece luego de que un haz verde bañara el artefacto de plata. El cual, aún seguía siendo metal.

…

 **Ayuda**

-Sal… ¡Sal, donde quieras que estes! – ordenaba aquel espectro de fuego, mientras arrastraba su gigantesca hacha, destrozando el suelo de madera a su paso. Los dos niños, ocultos bajo ese fino piano, rogaban en silencio que no los encontrara.

-¡Rápido! Revisa tu absurdo libro, ¿quieres? – ordena con desesperación la rubia heredera.

-Eso hago, ¡Y no es absurdo, ¿si?! – responde también apurado, e indignado. - ¡Aquí esta! Consejo… ¿Pide piedad? ¿En serio? – replica sorprendido por la inútil información. Pacifica también estaba sorprendida por aquel dato, pero en mal sentido.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Buscare ayuda de verdad! – sacando rápido su celular, la niña popular marca rápido, y espera unos segundos en la línea, hasta que alguien responde.

-Bienvenido a Ayuda Mundial. Soy Óscar, su amigable operador. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – contesta desde el otro lado alguien cuya voz parecía demostrar que no solo odiaba su trabajo, sino que incluso odiaba a todo el mundo, y rogaba la muerte de todos. Cosa que menos podría interesarle a Northwest.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡Necesito ayuda! – demanda en voz baja, pero tono exigente.

-¿En serio? ¡Jamás lo hubiera adivinado! Pensé que llamaba para reservar una mesa. Estos meses suelen ser muy pedidos para las fiestas infantiles. Las tortas de chocolate son nuestra especialidad. – dice con un exagerado uso del sarcasmo el operador.

-¡No se atreva a responderme así! – exclama furiosa por tal burla. – Tengo un fantasma embrujando la sala de estar de mi mansión. Salió de la chimenea como un esqueleto en llamas, y ahora le creció piel, y una barba de fuego. ¡Amenaza con cortarnos con su enorme hacha a mí, y un nerd! ¡Quiero que traigan a alguien a sacarlo de mi propiedad! – la rubia espero respuesta del operador, pero solo hubo silencio.

-¿…me creería si le dijera que esta no es la llamada más rara que he tenido hoy? – dice aburrido el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Que traigan a alguien a sacarlo de mi casa! ¡Los Busca fantasma, un chamán, el fantasma amigable! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡QUE VENGA ALGUIEN! – grita cada vez más alto. Mientras tanto, en un edificio muy lejano al estado de Oregon, un hombre en atuendo blanco y azul veía en una pantalla gigante la información de la llamada. Desde la duración, hasta el nombre de la dueña.

-Perdone, señorita. Pero justamente nuestros caza fantasmas salieron de las instalaciones. Por favor, llame en otro momento. Diría que la próxima semana, o cuando no sea mi turno. – Es la respuesta que daba Óscar, buscando el botón para colgar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Debe ser una…! – y sin vergüenza alguna, el operador termina con la llamada, dando un suspiro de alivio.

-ufff… ¡Al fin! – dice, relajándose en su lugar. De pronto, en la entrada de la habitación en donde estaba Óscar se asoma un tipo de atuendo marrón que cargaba una enorme arma de diseño raro.

-¿Óscar? ¿Aún nadie nos pide que nos deshagamos de algún fantasma? – pregunta el hombre con gentileza.

-Neh. Solo números equivocados. - Oyendo la negativa, el de marrón suspira derrotado.

-por días como estos dicen que somos un desperdicio de dinero…

…

 **Descanso (** _Tras la fiesta_ **)**

Los invitados se habían ido ya a muy tardes horas de la noche. Tanto los oficiales que aun no entendían que había sucedido, como los pobladores que aún estaban extasiados por las cosas que vieron y degustaron. Pacifica ya fue regañada por sus padres, aunque estos estuvieron más distraídos tratando de contar los daños que causaron los pueblerinos y convencer a los influyentes de que todo fue un espectáculo.

La rubia estaba caminando por la sala donde se realizó la fiesta, pensando en lo largo que serían los próximos días cuando sentenciaran su castigo por hacer lo correcto, cosa de la que no se arrepiente. Cuando, de pronto se topa con aquella hacha clavada en el suelo que el fantasma había dejado al encontrar el descanso finalmente. La miro por unos segundos, todo ese viejo hierro en madera de aspecto petrificado.

Por primera vez, empezó a pensar en que el leñador había esperado 150 años solo para que el pueblo disfrutara de una sola noche. Muy absurdo, en su opinión. Pero, si sentía lastima por él. No queriendo pensar que habría pensado su espíritu al estar en esa mansión, donde sus ancestros conspiraban para realizar los viles actos que alimentaron su odio a su familia.

…

Le tomo esfuerzo, más que nada por el peso de la herramienta del leñador. Pero, finalmente había llevado el hacha hacia el viejo cementerio que yacía en la base de la colina. Donde los compañeros del leñador habían dado sus vidas por una promesa falsa, que se encargó ella misma de cumplir. Para su infortunio, todas no tenían nombre, teniendo un nuevo remordimiento por ello. Así que decidió clavar el hacha en el tronco de un viejo y fuerte roble, esperando que eso bastara. No era una persona religiosa, pero pensó que ese sería el lugar perfecto para que el fantasma pudiera descansar en paz, junto al resto de sus amigos fallecidos. Acompañada de un silencio raro en ella, mira por última vez el hacha, y se marcha de ahí, con el mismo respeto que con el que llego.

Y sin que ella lo percibiera, un enorme hombre de gran barba canosa la mira irse. Con una sonrisa de esperanza, viendo el amanecer más brillante, se desvanece en compañía del viento de la mañana.

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de regreso. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como algunos sabrán, soy seguidor devoto del Dipcifica. Desde luego, solo después de este capítulo. Y como he dicho antes, de no ser por este mismo, jamás los hubiera imaginado juntos. Aun no estoy listo para escribir mero romanticismo dedicado a esta pareja… pero, eso no me frena que me burle del capítulo en donde todo comenzó._

 _Claro, a excepción de la escena final. Esta, es una idea mia de lo que fue de esa hacha que dejo el fantasma una vez se desvaneció. A lo que me recuerda… ¿soy el único que pensó que esa cosa tendría relevancia en la serie? Digo, el fantasma llego con ella, y la dejo ahí liego frente a Pacifica. Como si aún cargara el objeto que cegó su vida tan injustamente… o lo dejara para ella. Si, lo sé. Una pequeñez estúpida de la que espere demasiado. Pero, que nadie diga que no tengo mi punto. Pero, como soy un maldito que hace lo que se le pega en gana, ya me encargare de darle un uso a esa hacha. ¿En dónde y cuándo será? No quisiera arruinar la sorpresa._

 _Bueno, nos vemos el_ _ **16 de Enero del próximo año**_ _. Tal vez en este fic, tal vez en alguno de los otros, eso dependerá de sus reviews. Que pasen un buen año nuevo, y espero con ansias sus Reviews._


	3. Parte 2

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, con un nuevo capitulo de estupideces sin sentido que espero les saque aunque sea una risa. No hay mucho que decir, así que los dejo con la lectura disfrútenlo._

* * *

 _ **Grandes problemas, pequeñas soluciones. (Capitulo: Gideon asciende)**_

-…Seguramente los gnomos nos ayudaran a recuperar la cabaña. – sentencia seguro Dipper, luego de que tras revisar su diario en busca de alguna idea para afrontar a Gideon, y recuperar las escrituras de la cabaña decidiera por los gnomo.

-No estoy segura, Dipper. ¿En serio les confiaremos a los gnomos esto? – pregunta dudosa su gemela, quien aún tenía malos recuerdos de su primer contacto con ellos.

-Quizás tienes razón… - concede el castaño, volviendo a revisar su diario, pronto encontrando una idea mejor. - ¡Eso es…!

…

-¡Devuélvenos la cabaña, Gideon! – ordena serio el chico de la gorra. Quien junto a su hermana estaban ante el pequeño niño, protegido por dos hombres musculosos.

-¿Ah, sí? – pregunta burlón, muy cerca de su escolta. - ¿Ustedes, y que ejercito? – se mofa ante los niños, mientras sus acompañantes chocaban puños para reafirmar la amenaza que eran ellos. Pero sus miradas seguras se esfuman cuando una luz rosa los envuelve, y pasan de mirarlos desde una posición superior, a verlos convertidos en gigantes. Aunque, en realidad ellos fueron los encogidos.

-¿Necesitamos un ejército?- fue su turno de ser arrogante de Dipper, quien levanto un pie encima del trio diminuto.

-¡ME RINDO! – Exclaman aterrados los tres, a la vez que Gideon ya había sacado las encogidas escrituras y se las extendía a sus vencedores.

…

 _ **Los gemelos-gemelos. (Capitulo: El cerdo viajero del tiempo)**_

Los gemelos misterio habían activado aquel curioso aparato que tomaron del llamado viajero del tiempo, encontrándose con el resultado esperado, pero aun asi sorprendente de volver justo al comienzo del día.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora a asegurarme de que Wendy y Robie no se vuelvan novios! – exclama Dipper, seguido de Mabel en busca de donde se vería con la pelirroja. Cuando de pronto se detienen al encontrarse… con ellos mismos.

-ehm… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Pregunta el estupefacto Dipper del pasado. El del futuro se sintió incomodo por ese escenario que no considero.

-veras… nosotros venimos del futuro, y necesito reunirme con Wendy. – responde rápido, no queriendo explicar todo.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo iba a reunirme con Wendy justo hoy! – se interpone decidido su contraparte temporal.

-¡Yo obtendré a pato por segunda vez! – dice firme la Mabel del futuro.

-No sé quién es Pato… ¡Pero seré yo quien lo obtenga! – replica su Yo pasado.

-¡Parece que solo queda una solución lógica! – dicen al mismo tiempo los dos gemelos.

…

-¡MABEL! ¡AUXILIO! – Exclaman los dos Dipper desesperados, pues las Mabel's se lanzaron a ahorcar a los Dipper contrarios de cada una.

…

 _ **Estrella invitada (Capitulo: Gideon Asciende)**_

-¡No escaparan de mí! – ruge con furia el pequeño niño de gran cabellera blanca.

Equipado con una réplica mecánica gigante de él mismo acechaba a los gemelos Pines, luego de a punto de abandonar el pueblo él los interceptara, y ahora intentaban escapar en aquellas vías que unían a esos dos cerros. Los gemelos sentían que su fin llegaría en el que se veía que era el peor día de sus vidas… cuando un misil surge de la nada que impacta de golpe contra el gigante robot del pequeñín justo en el rostro, obligándolo a dejarse caer de rodillas.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – exclaman confundidos los gemelos, volteando a ver hacia el risco tras ellos. Y lo que había en la cima los dejo enmudecidos.

-¡LIBRE SOY…! ¡LIBRE SOY…! – canta con un horrible tono desafinado un hombre vestido en mallas rojas y negras, con espadas y pistolas enfundadas en su espalda y cintura, respectivamente, y con un enorme bazuca sobre el hombro que procedía a recargar con otro proyectil. - ¡Oh…! ¡Que estúpido! Ese es el tema de "El Rey León". – pronto vio como el robot gigante intentaba levantarse, a lo que antes le dispara de nuevo, logrando que cayera de espaldas ahora sobre la enorme espalda.

-¡DEADPOOL! – exclaman sorprendidos y alegres los niños, viendo como el mercenario boca floja se tele transportaba de su lugar para estar a su lado.

-¡Hola, Lilo y Stich! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos! – saluda el hombre de la bazuca, tirándola por el abismo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – pregunta pasmado Gideon, volviendo a levantarse.

-Bájale a tu mal humor, Emperador Zurg. – lo calla el recién llegado indiferente. – Disney me compro, ¿olvidas? Y mientras me tomo mi descanso antes de que empecemos a filmar "Deadpool 2", no olviden ir a verla y hacerme aún más rico, pensé que tal vez podría visitar a los chicos de "Recreo", y ayudarles a mejorar su trama… ¡CON ARMAS! – ruge como loco, mientras calibraba un enorme cañón laser de cuerpo triangular con el que apunta al meca gigante.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? – pregunta pasmado el aterrado peli blanco.

-Yo… lo encontré… ¡FUEGO! – enseguida un poderoso y enorme rayo carmesí es disparado hacia la pierna derecha del Gideon gigante, destrozándola en limpio. No tomo mucho para que este perdiera el equilibrio, y se dejara caer hacia el gran vacio que habia debajo de ellos. El grito de Gideon fue perdiéndose conforme descendía, hasta que una enorme explosión fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.

-¡Muchas gracias, Deadpool! – agradecen los menores a su salvador rojo.

-¡Fue un placer! – responde, tirando su arma nuevamente. – Bien, ahora solo le quiero decir a nuestros muchos amados y queridos lectores que… ¡¿A quién engañamos?! ¡NO pueden ser más de 4 los que leen esta basura! Solo les quiero dar un mensaje para cualquier amigo, enemigo, conocido, chica que les encienden los pantalones, y vagos que sepan que hacen material de mí persona... ¡DEJEN DE CREAR BASURA QUE IMPIDE QUE LA GENTE COMPRE MI MERCANCIA! ¡No pierdan tiempo haciendo geniales dibujos que expresan mi sensualidad, ni escriban fanfics donde hacen que Spidey me la mete con los 20 metros de su $E#% ! Oh, sí escribirán algo de mí, mejor que sea darme una orgia con la Viuda Negra, la mujer invisible, Emma Frost, She-Hulk, y Gata Negra. Eso sin duda hará que tengan miles de Reviews…

-¿A quién le está hablando? ¿y que es una orgía? – Pregunta confundido Dipper, viendo que el personaje de Marvel le hablaba a la nada.

-¡A nuestro público! No sean maleducados y saluden… - le murmura a ambos. – Y lo otro… pregúntale a tu hermana. Seguro que Stan le hizo una MUUUUY completa explicación cuando intercambiaron calzones.

-No me lo recuerdes… - se dice la gemela, aun sintiendo un terrible sentimiento de trauma con respecto a "La charla" que le dio su tío.

-¡No lo olviden, niños y niñas! No a la piratería de mi marca, compren mis Comics, maten a sus padres y usen el dinero de sus billeteras para comprar mi película de edición especial, y exíjanle a Disney que me pongan más cameos en otras películas. Más cameos, más cerca estare de mi estatua de oro de mi trasero. ¡Nos vemos! – y sacando un garfio volador, muy parecido al de Mabel, lo usa para irse de ahí, dejando a unos pasmados niños.

-¡¿…Pero que…?!

…

* * *

 _Saludos, lectores. Aquí de nuevo_ _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_ _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me divirtió mucho escribirlo. Seguro que no se esperaban a nuestra estrella invitada. Claro, tendré que pagar mucho por su participación, así que más vale que me digan que le gusto._

 _Aprovecho el espacio para anunciar que empezare a trabajar en un nuevo Fic. Este, a diferencia de los tres que llevo de momento, no se tratara de Gravity Falls. Sino de un juego que me ha encantado por lo que ofrece, y los divertidos ratos que me ha dado: Fallout New Vegas. No es una obra maestra de los videojuegos, pero me ha encantado._

 _Seguramente no han oído de él, pero lo usare como practica para la trama y el comportamiento que tendrán varios personajes que manejare en "_ _ **Bastion Falls**_ _". Así que si tienen las ganas, ojéenlo si quieren.Más información, en **Industrias Maldad, Facebook.**  
_

 _Sin nada más que decir, les deseo un buen día, y nos veremos la próxima semana. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	4. Parte 3

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad,**_ _vuelve con otra tanda de ridiculeces forzadas. Antes de dejarles disfrutar del capítulo como Jashin manda, les pido disculpa por no subir el capítulo final del día 1 de "_ _ **Diario de Raromagedón"**_ _. Está siendo más largo de lo que esperaba. Me he fijado, y he visto que tengo suficiente para subir una parte como capitulo independiente. Así que díganme, ¿lo subo ahora, y ya el próximo Viernes la conclusión? Bueno, sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la lectura. Espero con ansias sus Reviews, y sus opiniones._

 **¿Te has preguntado…?**

Una mañana tranquila en la cabaña del misterio. Los empleados de la trampa turística, Wendy y Soos se encontraban parados en la entrada para los clientes. Ambos se veían aburridos mientras esperaban que su jefe trajera la tanda de inocentes del día. Lo que parecía un día más de trabajo en ese peculiar verano…

-hey… - llama la pelirroja a su compañero de trabajo.

-¿…sip? – responde luego de una breve espera.

-¿Te has preguntado por qué estamos aquí? – interroga con su habitual tono desinteresado durante el trabajo.

-Bueno, eso es en verdad un misterio… - comienza como respuesta el técnico. – "¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Es decir… ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿A caso somos el resultado de circunstancias cósmicas? ¿Algún juego primordial en la historia del universo? ¿O en verdad…? ¿…Hay un dios, observándonos desde lo más alto? Ya teniendo un plan para cada uno de nosotros, ya sabes. Que lo que hacemos, no es solo un efímero instante del mundo. Sino, que en verdad somos importantes en un plan definitivo que marcara la diferencia… no lo se, viejo… pero cuando lo pienso, no puedo dormir… - el silencio con el que habia empezado el momento volvió, mientras ambos amigos se veían fijamente, como si las palabras sobraran en ese momento… o solo no sabia que decir.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo solo porque estamos aquí parados en el sol, y no esperamos a Stan adentro! – corrige, aun confundida por lo que dijo Soos.

-Oh… buena idea. – dice sonriente el hombre del gorro. Y enseguida ambos ingresan al local en medio del bosque. Aunque, a pesar de ya refugiarse del sol veraniego, Wendy no se veía nada complacida. Las palabras de su amigo se le quedaron pegadas en la mente.

-Genial. Ahora eso no me dejara dormir…

…

 **Solución universal**

Lo que había empezado como una simple investigación en un bunker que podría estar involucrado con el autor del diario 3, se había convertido en el combate contra una criatura capaz de adoptar la forma de lo que fuera que sus rosados ojos alcanzaran a ver. Y ahora, sabiendo cómo podría ampliar su poder con solo tener el diario de Dipper, los acechaba con toda su energía. Finalmente "por casualidad" encontró alos niños gemelos, aparentemente despreocupados por ahí. No viéndole importancia a ello, los ve, y pronto memoriza cada detalle de sus cuerpos.

-¿me convierto en uno? – dice cuando adquiere velozmente la forma de Dipper. - ¿…o en el otro? – termina, ahora volviéndose en Mabel. - ¿o por qué no en ambos? – y haciendo algo completamente, nuevo, fusiona las dos formas de los niños, agregándoles detalles arácnidos volviéndose en una espantosa criatura de dos rostros.

Con aquella amenazadora apariencia se lanza en contra de los menores, cuando un sonido estruendoso se escucha de pronto, a la vez que sentía como una lluvia de partículas metálicas ardientes chocaban contra su piel. Sangrando en verde, vuelve a su forma original con un agudo rugido de dolor. Voltea hacia su torso, donde encuentra serias heridas de disparo frescas. Y antes de poder encontrar el porqué de estas, siente como dos enormes objetos se estrellan en contra de su cabeza.

Los gemelos desde su sitio ven como Soos, armado con dos enormes mazos con pinchos le dio otro par de golpes a la tenebrosa criatura, a quien Wendy termina por rematar con otros disparos de la escopeta con la que iba armada.

-¡Wow! ¡Es bueno que este lugar tuviera armas tan al alcance! – se dice emocionada la pelirroja, recargando de nuevo su escopeta.

-¡Lo sé, amiga! – concuerda satisfecho el de gorro con bata. – Y tú que querías inundar los túneles… Quizás, y él aprovechaba para convertirse en uno de nosotros…

-Si. Y eso tal vez nos llevaría a que uno de nosotros confesara algo incómodo. – aporta el castaño Pines. De pronto, se ve como el cuerpo del cambia-formas se sacudió levemente, a lo que los dos más grandes de inmediato vuelven a apalear a la criatura, asegundándose de que no se volvería a mover.

-¡Quiero usar el mazo! – pide entusiasta la niña de los frenos. Y responsablemente Soos se lo da.

…

 **Ayuda, 2da parte.**

La noche ya había cubierto el cielo de ese misterioso pueblo leñador. Y al igual que muchos otros locales, el restaurante con forma de tronco era cerrado por su dueña, Linda Susan. Y luego de darle la despedida a su local, y a los hombrecillos que intentaban robar su pay de la ventana. Aterrada por aquella extraña escena, se lanza al primer teléfono que encontró en la calle, y con desesperación marca.

-por favor, por favor… - suplicaba la cocinera, esperando a que alguien respondiera.

-Bienvenido a Ayuda Mundial. Soy Óscar, su operador a disposición. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – responde una indiferente voz desde la otra línea.

-¡¿Señor?! ¡Por favor, necesito ayuda! – implora la de pelo cano a quien le atendió.

-¿Pedir ayuda? ¿A ayuda mundial? ¡Eso cambia por completo todo! – exclama sarcástico, pensando que le toco otra torpe.

-¡Por favor señor! ¡Acabo de encontrarme con una banda de hombrecillos barbones que querían robarse mi pay. ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! – pregunta en shock. El hombre de blanco y azul que le atendía a kilómetros del condado de Oregón se puso pensativo un momento tras escuchar esa información.

-esos hombrecillos… ¿Son caníbales? – pregunta interesado el tipo.

-¡No lo sé! - exclama espantada. No lo había pensado hasta ahora.

-Eso significa que puede que si sean caníbales… - logro escuchar como su cliente se hiperventilo al escucharlo. – Tranquila, señora. Lo primero que debe hacer, es calmarse. Cuente conmigo. Uno… dos… tres… - el operador no continuo, por lo que silencio era lo único que escuchaba Susan. Y la desesperación aumento.

-¡¿Y el cuatro?! – pregunta inquieta.

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Quién es el experto aquí?! – reclama disgustado, aclarándose la garganta. – cuatro… - hubiera continuado con el conteo interrumpido de no ser porque escucho como la mujer pronto soltó un grito ahogado. Lo que no vio Oscar, fue que era causa de que Susan fue capturada por un grupo de hombres vestidos de togas rojas. Quienes la sacaban del lugar a gran velocidad. - ¡Muchas gracias, hombrecillos caníbales! – uno de los secuestradores alcanza a oír el teléfono. Tomándolo con fuerza, acerca su oculto rostro a la bocina.

-¡Nadie lo ve! – exclama con un tono ceremonial. Cosa que no pudo agradarle mejor al operador.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! – y con gran satisfacción, cuelga el teléfono. - ¡Otro buen día de trabajo!


	5. E: No es lo que parece

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Por problemas de inspiración no podré subir continuación para los fics principales en los que trabajo. Así que, en su lugar, les ofrezco estos breves cortos como disculpa. Ojala y les saque una sonrisa. Esperare con ansias sus reviews._

* * *

 **Accidente a 0-G.**

Como cualquier otro humano al sentir la necesidad, Tobi Decidido fue a su baño para hacer uso de él. Sintiendo ese día no tan desafortunado y deprimente, con un silbido alegre ingresa con la compañía de un periódico.

Pasaron pocos instantes en los que todo estaba en orden, hasta que una extraña fuerza inundo a todo el pueblo, incluyendo el interior de ese sanitario en particular. Cualquiera que estuviera afuera lo único que presenciaría serían los objetos cercanos flotando.

Y cuando la gravedad recobraba la normalidad, solo se escucharía que agua y algo más cayendo, luego de quejidos de quien lo ocupaba.

-No… ¡No otra vez! – gime lamentado, pensando que no saldría pronto de ahí.

…

 **El mezquino**.

Era un día más en esa atracción de turistas. Un día más en la que estaba atrapado, y continuaba con su vida como la atracción de "El mezquino". Parecía que sería otro día aburrido, hasta que enseguida ve a multitudes de hombres del gobierno. Todos con uniformes tácticos, tomando control de la cabaña.

Sintiéndose con más esperanzas que nunca, comienza a golpetear el cristal, tratando de llamar la atención de alguno de esos hombres. Pero el ruido que hacían al asegurar la cabaña causo que nadie le prestara atención en lo absoluto. Y cuando sus maniobras reglamentarias se terminan, y ponen a algunos cuantos a vigilar el interior del museo, ve su oportunidad y continúa con el ruido.

-Oye, ¿escuchas eso? – dice uno de los federales a su compañero de guardia. – Proviene de esa cosa.

-¿De cual? ¿El sasquatch? – pregunta el otro, viendo al peludo con calzoncillos.

-¡No! Hablo del "Mezquino". – Indica, señalando a la atracción señalada.

-Es verdad… - el hombre atrapado sonríe con alivio y esperanzas. – Neh. Debe ser la luz. – Con un grito que no se escuchaba desde su lado del vidrio, continúa golpeteando, con más fuerza y determinación. Igualmente, los agentes también decidieron tratar de ignorar el escándalo, tratando eso como otro aburrido día de trabajo. Pero el constante sonido no demora en fastidiarlos.

-¡Ya me tiene harto! ¡Vamos a ver qué es lo que hace ese escándalo! – decididos a incluso golpear al "muñeco" de exhibición si era necesario, vuelven a él. El prisionero de Stan siente como el día de su libertad finalmente llegaba… cuando los dos se detienen al recibir un mensaje desde sus comunicadores.

-¡Es Pines! ¡Está huyendo en un taxi! ¡Todas las unidades, tras él! – ambos compañeros asienten entre sí y se marchan hacia lo que prometía ser una entretenida persecución. En cuanto al Mezquino, este simplemente empezó a golpear su frente contra el cristal. Desesperado, y deseando que esa niña de nuevo le pidiera un juego de gato…

…

 **Ayuda Parte 3**

Como lo esperaba. Sus padres se molestaron mucho con ella por su "actitud rebelde". Y la castigaron prohibiéndole salir, y cortando el cable y el internet de su alcoba. A pesar de que sentía que se excedían con ese castigo, seguía sin arrepentirse de salvar a los invitados, y a ese chico en la fiesta.

Pese a sentirse orgullosa de ello, Pacifica sentía que las próxima semanas serian muy lentas y aburridas. Eso parecía, hasta que de pronto sintió como si su cuerpo perdiera peso, y por pocos centímetros se separó de él, antes de regresar de golpe. Asustada al principio, de inmediato pensó que tal vez sería otra de esas cosas rara que pasaba en ese pueblo. Hecho aceptado luego de su experiencia del día anterior. Pero, por la simplicidad y brevedad del mismo hizo que no le diera importancia, y tratara de seguir con su tedio con normalidad.

Cosa difícil cuando el fenómeno se repitió. Más prolongado, y más notorio. Fue necesario que ocurriera por tercera vez para que intentara acudir con sus padres. Estos estaban asustados por lo extraño que era. Pero, no lo suficiente como para mandarla de regreso a su habitación. Así que la rubia continua ahí, sintiéndose ansiosa al esperar otra de esas cosas, y con más miedo cuando ocurría. Finalmente este parecía alcanzar un punto máximo, en el que incluso camiones se alzaba como si plumas de paloma fueran. Eso fue el colmo para que la heredera de los Northwest tomara el asunto en las manos, e hiciera una llamada.

-Si mis padres no piensan hacer nada, entonces espero que esta vez hagan algo… - se dice a si misma, aferrándose a un poste de su cama mientras ella y todo en su habitación ya estaba alejado del piso. El teléfono sonó unos instantes antes de que respondieran.

 _-¿Ayuda mundial?_ – escucha al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Necesito ayuda, ahora! – demanda cada vez sintiendo todo más aterrador.

 _-owww… pensé que llamaban para decirme que encontraron a mi perrito, Firulais. ¡¿DONDE ESTAS, FIRULAIS?!_ – Escupe con enorme sarcasmo la voz… familiar.

-Un momento… ¡¿Eres Óscar?! – Aun recordaba al desgraciado que la ignoro cuando los persiguió el fantasma.

-Ojala no. ¿Qué necesita, señorita Northwest? – Pregunta, como si en verdad sintiera el más vago deseo de atenderla.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – Por un momento se olvidaba de la anormal situación en la que estaba.

…

-Fácil. Mi computador tiene identificador de llamadas, y sus padres son algunos de los inversionistas de Ayuda Mundial. – contesta el asistente desde su estación de trabajo. – Por cierto, ¿Por qué llama? Por lo general, nadie vuelve a llamarnos por segunda vez… por no decir que no pueden… - lo último murmura para él.

- _Algo raro sucede a mi pueblo…_ \- comenta, pensando que esta vez no la cortaría. – _La gravedad se puso loca aquí. No sé qué demonios está ocurriendo, ¡Pero quiero que lo arreglen!_

-Entiendo, señorita. – responde serio el otro, como si en verdad captara lo que ocurría alrededor de su cliente. – Es una buena oportunidad de probar el sistema telefónico de emergencia.

- _¿Sistema telefónico de emergencia?_ –pregunta confundida la otra.

-Pero, con la preocupación que tiene, le aconsejo que cierre los ojos. – La rubia le confundió más ello. Pero era verdad, se sentía asustada. Así que obedece. – Guíese con los dedos. Busque el botón de arriba a la izquierda de su celular desde ahí, muévase una tecla a la derecha, y dos abajo. Tecléelo. – la rubia asiente, y con la mirada cerrada es capaz de hacer lo pedido. – Ahora, uno abajo, tecléalo. – También lo hace. – Ahora, uno a la derecha, y arriba. Presiona el segundo de arriba.

...

Sintiendo algo de ansiedad por lo largo que se estaba tornando, teclea ese último botón. Y cuando lo hace, escucha el sonido típico de una línea muerta. Alarmada, abre los ojos y para su terror e ira ve que el ultimo botón que le mando a pulsar era para colgar la llamada. A punto de maldecirlo, siente como de pronto un enorme flash había envuelto todo el pueblo. Durando pocos segundos, y tan rápido se va y todo lo que flotaba vuelve al suelo, incluyendo a la rubia. Quien pronto quedó sepultada entre todas sus cosas. Y aunque aquel evento aterrador finalmente había acabado, el resentimiento por el traicionero tipo perduraba.

-Hijo de…


	6. E: Raromagedón

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _regresa con otro especial para su entretenimiento. Por diversos problemas, no pude completar alguna de los siguientes capítulos de mis principales fics de esta serie. Así que como disculpas, espero poder mínimo darles unas risas. Ojala lo disfruten, y esperare con ansias sus reviews._

* * *

 **Mundo raro.**

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a Raromagedón! – grita con completa demencia el recién llegado invasor de otro mundo. El ver a ese aburrido lugar tornándose más a su enfermo gusto era más de lo que necesitaba para reír con histeria. – Muy bien amigos. Es hora de poner a este mundo más… raro. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – su sequito de entidades bizarras ríen en coro con su líder, y se preparan para el primer paso. Pero, antes de poder darlo una repentina explosión se escucha a lo lejos. Y ante el suelo donde flotaba Bill cayo de golpe una figura humana por completo compuesta por metal.

-uh… eso pudo haber salido mejor. – decía Ironman, levantándose de la tierra, sacudiéndose la misma adolorido. – Ojo de Halcón, ¿todo bien? – la respuesta del héroe millonario llega con la caída estripitosa de un jet bastante avanzado cerca de él y los bichos raros. No tarda para que la compuerta abollada de la nave saliera volando por el golpe de un martillo, seguido de la salida de un hombre vestido como vikingo, una pelirroja con traje negro, un hombre de ropa rojo blanco y azul con escudo, y un mareado tipo con arco y flechas.

-La próxima vez que vayamos tras Ultron, recuérdenme fingir estar enfermo… - dice al borde del vómito, mientras el martillo llegaba volando hasta las manos del rubio vikingo. Al mismo tiempo que sin que nadie supiera como, una entidad metálica humanoide aparecía en el cielo, siendo vista por los defensores de la tierra.

-Libre soy… libre soy para traer orden a este planeta… - Exclama la máquina, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban más. Tanto el hombre con armadura junto a los tripulantes accidentados se posicionan ante lo que parecía ser su enemigo. Pronto con un pesado aterrizaje llega un enorme hombre verde, y junto a los héroes se preparan para lo que parecería el comienzo de una batalla.

-¡Vengadores, UNIDOS! – exclama el de armadura roja, a lo que ambos lados de esa batalla se lanzan hacia el otro para el primer impacto.

Todo eso fue visto por Bill y su banda de psicópatas. Pero su atención es desviada al escuchar un estruendo en el cielo. Al elevar la mirada, se topan con una enorme estación espacial de forma esférica orbitando. Y cerca de ella una batalla espacial se desataba con naves espaciales de diferentes diseños. Enseguida un periódico viejo llega al gran ojo de Bill. Al quitárselo, ve la noticia de "BOB ESPONJA COMO MEJOR CARICATURA DE LOS KIDS CHOICE AWARDS". Y al sentir una nueva presencia, ve debajo de él lo que quizás era el 7mo perro azul más feo que ha visto.

-Ohana significa familia. – dice el pequeñín, antes de irse corriendo de ahí como si nada.

-ehm… mejor vámonos… creo que este lugar es demasiado raro para mi gusto… - sentencia Bill, a lo que junto a los demás fenómenos, igualmente perturbados, vuelven al portal por donde entraron.

…

 **Seguridad ante todo**

Era el momento donde todo lo decidía. Su arma había terminado de cargarse, así que lo único que hacía falta era fijar su objetivo. La fisura fue lo primero que visualizo en la mirilla, pero luego cambia a su verdadero blanco: Bill. Este parecía dar algún discurso a sus hombres de formas raras, así que era la oportunidad perfecta.

Sabía que cualquier error podría causar que no solo el pueblo, todo el mundo sufriría de la locura que su antiguo amigo iba a llevar. El sudor escurría por la frente de Ford. Dipper resistía la tentación de morderse las uñas por la ansiedad. Las manos del científico parecían estar dudosas, si en verdad era el momento de tirar del gatillo, o no.

De pronto, una nueva ola de locura invade al pueblo, ahora dando de entre muchos al campanario de la iglesia que servía de nido de tirador para los Pines. la gran campana sufrió de esa magia, y con una cara tonta cobro vida, sonando con la fuerza que una campana podía. Tan estruendosa que podría haber dejado sordo a quien estuviera cerca de ella…

Pero, al par de Pines no les afecto en lo más mínimo. Y segundos después Ford considera tener la suficiente firmeza como para tirar. El rayo disparado impacta a un sin prevenido Bill, justo en el centro. Con un grito desgarrador, el que atento con ser el nuevo soberano de esa realidad al principio parecía estar por estallar, pero con una velocidad increíble se comprimió a si mismo hasta desaparecer: una perfecta implosión.

Sin saber que acababa de pasar, la gente del recién destruido escucha como nuevos truenos invaden los cielos, y una repentina ventisca empezó a arrastrarlos en contra de su voluntad hacia la grieta dimensional de donde vinieron. A ellos, y a todos los que llegaron junto a ellos. Al mismo tiempo que todo lo que había cobrado vida o mutado por la ola de locura. Una vez hasta el más pequeño monstruo volvió a la fisura, esta estalla. Y pronto todo el cielo sangre se torna oscuro, con los diminutos destellos de las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno.

Nadie sabía que acababa de pasar. Solo que sea lo que fuera que paso termino. No fue necesario saber nada más para estallar en gritos de felicidad, al ver que aquello solo fue una experiencia aterradora, pero efímera. Los héroes que nadie conocía, Dipper y Stanford Pines al ver como todo el pueblo volvía a la normalidad se dejan caer al suelo, respirando agitadamente, recobrando el aliento que durante toda la transición no tomaron.

-Lo conseguimos… - dice aun sin creerlo Ford. La pesadilla que por poco desató por su ingenuidad se había acabado.

-¿Qué? – pregunta su sobrino, enseguida quitándose los tapones que tenía en los oídos. - ¿A caso la campana había sonado? – pregunta con duda, pues apenas había alcanzado a escuchar algo.

-Si. Así fue. – responde, luego de quitarse los suyos. – Si nos hubiéramos exaltado por eso, hubiéramos fallado. Y quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

-Cierto. – concuerda, también aliviado por aquella idea que le habían dado. - ¡Muchas gracias, Deadpool!

-¡Fue un placer, cerebritos! – responde el bocón rojo, quitándose también sus tapones. Se sentía satisfecho al ver todo el espectáculo. – Mi amo Mouse estaría muy molesto de ca& #%e la saga. Por suerte, esto es un fic. – enseguida se gira a quien estuviera leyendo esto. – Recuerden, niños y niñas. Si van a dispararle a su peor enemigo extra dimensional con dominio de las leyes de la física con un desestabilizador cuántico en un campanario, recuerden llevar tapones para que no les j(# la campana. No querrán ser como este pen$#%) de aquí. – Comenta, apuntando a Ford.

-Te oí, señor Pool. – replica molesto por las groserías soltadas frente a su sobrino.

-Te lo mereces por ser un zoquete que no prueba su máquina antes de su exhibición. ¡¿Qué clase de genio no sabe que la practica jamás sirve frente del profesor?! – No pudiendo responder a ello, Ford voltea la mirada, con una pequeña lagrima escurriendo por el ojo. - ¡Deadpool, se va!

Y como despedida da una voltereta hacia atrás. Sin embargo, como estaban en lo alto de la torre del campanario se cayó 5 pisos hasta el suelo. El sonido de basura sacudiéndose y un gato maullando agudo fue lo único que se escuchó.

-Estoy bien…

…

 **Selección innatural**

Como muchos otros de los pobladores de Gravity Falls, Tobi Decidido también sufría del terror que las monstruosidades del Raromagedón. Aunque en un momento parecía que la desgracia continuaba con él al toparse con una horripilante criatura conformada por múltiples lenguas y un ojo. El fenómeno se quedó quieto mirando al tembloroso reportero de bajos recursos, cuando enseguida le da la espalda y se marcha.

Eso lo confundió mucho. Más cuando una escuadra de ojos lo había alcanzado a ver. Y tras un breve vistazo también se apartan de él. Volvió a ocurrir con una cabeza gigante con brazo, quien le sonrió y le levanto el pulgar.

-Te ves de horror, amigo. Avísame si quieres que busquemos juntos personas para que se metan en nuestras bocas. – le dijo a modo de cumplido mientras continuaba por su cuenta con aquella labor.

Tobi finalmente comprendió que por alguna extraña razón, los monstruos pensaban que era uno de ellos. Y con aquella información sonríe enormemente al saber que tiene una probabilidad de sobrevivir, y piensa que es la persona más afortunada de todas….

/3 días después…/

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! – Decía en verdad avergonzada Wendy al horrible hombre, quien veía con espanto la flecha en su brazo.

…

 **Auto invitación**

-Oiga, señor. ¿A quién más invito? – pregunta Bola 8 al amarillo.

-Solo a los más divertidos fenómenos y bichos raros que ha tenido los universos el privilegio de conocer. – indica, tomando un poste de alumbrado, y usándolo para limarse las inexistentes uñas. – Claro, a excepción de… - la frase del ente del sombre es cortada cuando un disparo de arcoíris es disparado hacia dientes, derribándolo al instante. Sorprendidos por ello, voltean a ver al cielo, de dónde provino aquel ataque, y el rostro de quienes lo tenían se deforma en terror. - ¡OH, NO…!

-¡El zorrullo está muerto, y lo demás se me olvido! – decía un hombre en un traje súper ajustado, más en el trasero, de color rojo montado sobre un extraño delfín volador de dos cabezas y dos brazos humanos muy tonificados.

-¡DEADPOOL! ¡¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES LO INVITO?! ¡Te estoy mirando a ti, Zhartar! – dice con mucha preocupación la figura triangular, para luego voltear al anti héroe.

-¡¿A caso creyeron que solo aparecería en el corto 2 de esta porquería?! ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi sexy trasero tiene mucho que mostrar! ¡ADELANTE, AOSHIMA! – a la orden, las dos cabezas de delfin se abren al igual que los puños, que revelan otra pareja de caras en sus palmas. Así, de sus cuatro hocicos abiertos disparan más de esos rayos arcoíris.

-¡Corran! – grita con terror la ente rosada, a lo que todo el mundo huye despavoridos, incluyendo Bill, del invasor rojo que había empezado a gritar como un sociópata desquiciado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué ocurre amigo?! ¡Pensé que estabas aquí para poner todo esto raro! ¡Oye, Maldad! ¡¿Me ayudas un poco?! – _Un placer, amigo._ Del cielo, sin que a nadie le interese como, cayó hasta las manos de Deadpool una clase de bazuca con forma de palmera. – Oh, si… hora de hacer las p"# s chimichangas...

E, irónicamente, al tirar del gatillo, lo que sale del arma como proyectil fueron chimichangas que irradiaban un aura amarilla. Estas al impactar, el sonido de un gas sin contener y una bola de humo rosa con forma de gatito es lo que provocaban. Satisfecho por tal equipo, continua atacando a los fenómenos, y paulatinamente destruyendo la pirámide.

-¡En serio! ¡¿Por qué demonios seguimos aquí?!

…

 **Por favor… ayuda…**

Todo era un caos. La gente huía. Autos chocaban entre sí por sus conductores que evitaban a los monstruos en las calles. El helicóptero de las noticias fue atacado por una parvada de los ojos, y pronto cae al suelo. El rugido de monstruos llenaba cada esquina, aumentando la intensidad de las de la población desesperada.

Pacifica Northwest, una joven que hasta hace muy poco era una que disfrutaba de las facilidades y lujos que la fortuna de su familia le brindaba, ahora solo era una niña indefensa que se escondía detrás de un contenedor de basura. Había visto a su padre siendo deformado atrozmente. Y no solo lo perdió de vista cuando la multitud escapo espavorida de Bill. También su madre desapareció ante ella, cuando otra gran turba la llevo consigo tratando de escapar de los monstruos.

Ahora, respirando agitadamente busca con desesperación su celular, y marca al número de emergencias. El timbre de la espera era en lo que intentaba concentrarse, tratando de ignorar las pisadas de las bestias que caminaban, demasiado cerca de donde ella se refugiaba.

-Por favor… ayúdenme… - implora casi muda. Sentía un atroz horror llenándola, junto a la infantil necesidad de llorar por sus padres, que levemente se permite al dejar escapar una pequeña lágrima…

- _...bienvenida a ayuda mundial. Soy Óscar, su…_ \- De pronto, la angustia y miedo se van de ella. Y una rabia y odio enormes son lo que la llenan en ese instante.

/

- _¡POR FAVOR!_ – Oye el asistente por teléfono desde su lado de la llamada. Aquella fastidiosa voz la reconocía.

-¡Oh, señorita Northwest! ¿Cómo está? – saluda amigablemente, como si le llamara una amistad, y no el trabajo.

- _¡¿En serio?! ¿Por qué solo tú me respondes?_ – Cuestiona colérica la rubia. Pensaba que alguien ahí arriba la odiaba. ( **No. Solo que me agrada Óscar… y estoy abajo)**

-El jefe mando al resto de las estaciones de llamada a la enfermería, luego de que una variedad mutante de la diarrea fuera soltada. – Responde, ahora oyéndose su habitual voz de fastidio.

- _¿Y por qué solo tú eres el que atiende la línea de emergencia privada?_ – pregunta, aun cuestionándose por qué su mala suerte.

-Es mi castigo por soltar esa variedad mutante de la diarrea. – aun creía que aquello era un castigo inhumano.

-¡ _No tengo tiempo para esto! El maldito fin del mundo llego a mi pueblo. ¡Y ahora un montón de monstruos están cazándonos para comernos!_ – Dice con mucha irritación Pacifica, a punto de colgar.

-¿En serio? ¡Hey! A mí también me ha pasado eso. – eso sorprende a la chica.

- _¿en serio?_

-Bueno. Más o menos. Yo estaba aquí en mi estación, odiando mi vida, cuando de pronto un supuesto científico llama. El tipo pedía ayuda para trasladar un peligroso artefacto de su laboratorio a una base secreta del gobierno. Obviamente lo mande a la ve/( , y colgué…

/

 _5 minutos Dragon Ball Z_

 _/_

-…a lo que ella dijo que no volvió a verlo, y cada día sin él era un martirio. Y entonces todos los demás se pusieron a llorar, y le dije a la anciana de mi#/) que a nadie le importaba su pu# hijo, y que pagara de una buena vez. Ella me miro, y dijo que me parecía mucho a él. Entonces, como buen caballero que soy, rompí mi botella de wiski, y luego… - su anécdota llega a un inesperado fin cuando escucha el aviso de que la otra línea había colgado de pronto. El sentimiento de frustración y ofensa pronto llena a Óscar. – Hija de… la desgraciada ni siquiera se despidió…

-¿Quién no se despidió, Óscar? – pregunta un sujeto vestido con un uniforme parecido al suyo, pero con detalles verdes en vez de azules.

-Una niña de la dimensión FG76, Ronaldo. Nada que importe, realmente. – responde quien era técnicamente su superior, buscando la partida de solitario que había dejado pendiente.

-Qué raro. – se dice el asistente de Óscar. – Usualmente los niños no llaman a… espera. ¿Dimensión…? – enseguida termina de procesar por completo lo dicho por su compañero. - ¿No estarás hablando de la hija de los Northwest, verdad?

-¿Quiénes? ¿De los principales accionistas de la empresa? Si, ¿Por qué? Aun me pregunto cómo le hizo el jefe para lograr meter a Ayuda Mundial en la bolsa de valores de otros planos de la existencia. – lo último se lo dice para sí mismo. Aunque el saber de quién era pariente la menor no era algo que realmente le importara.

-Oh, no, Óscar… Por favor, dime que por primera vez decidiste hacer tu trabajo, y le diste asistencia correctamente. – implora el asistente. Aunque, internamente lamentaba saber la respuesta.

-Bueno… técnicamente, a esa niña no. Pero, hubo otra a la que ayude con su laptop.

/

- _¿…hola? ¿Soporte técnico?_ – Pregunta una aguda voz al otro lado de la línea del quejumbroso trabajador.

-Casi. Ayuda Mundial, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? – repite con monotonía el técnico.

- _Disculpe, necesito desbloquear una laptop. Olvide la contraseña_. – el hombre de blanco y azul se sorprendió gratamente.

-Vaya… es la primera vez que no me piden ayuda… Me cae bien, señorita. ¿Ves los botones de control, ALT, y suprimir? – pregunta, recibiendo afirmación de quien creía niña.

/

-¡Óscar! ¡Esto es serio! ¿No ves lo que el jefe nos podría hacer si se entera de esto? – reclama preocupado. Aun le dolían las cicatrices del último castigo.

-Ay, si. – responde despreocupado. - ¿Y cómo será que el jefe se entere si no lo meto en mi reporte?

-Tal vez porque me extraño que estuvieras hablando con alguien por más de 8 horas… - dice una presencia oscura detrás de Óscar.

-¡En serio! ¿A caso no piensa usar la billetera con cascabel que le regale? Nos ahorraríamos los gastos del infarto que me dará un día de estos. – Exclama exaltado el empleado negligente, asustado. – Espera… ¿ocho horas? Pensé que dijeron que pasaron cinco minutos de Dragon Ball Z.

-Muy bien, Óscar… - comienza el supervisor del aludido, ignorando lo que este decía. – Déjame ver si entendí. La hija de uno de nuestros principales accionistas te llamo, pidiendo ayuda. Lo hizo en una línea de emergencia privada que reservamos solo para auténticas emergencia. Y tú pasaste 8 horas hablando de puras estupideces. Incluyendo tu opinión de por qué los libros de crepúsculo fueron publicados con el propósito de facilitar el rapto de mujeres para trata de blancas usando homosexuales pálidos. ¿No es verdad?

-ehm… ¿si? – responde con duda el empleado azul.

-Ya veo… - responde su jefe con calma. Sus dos empleados supieron que era mala señal. - ¡¿Y DIME POR QUE DEMONIOS AUN NO TE ESTOY ARRANCANDO LA PIEL CON UNAS PINZAS OXIDADAS?!

-¿Por qué…? ¿Soy el único trabajador que no esta enfermo? – La aterradora presencia del jefe habia perdido de pronto su fuerza, señal de que este se habia calmado.

-Es cierto…. – dice distraído, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-¿jefe? – pregunta Óscar, más preocupado que antes.

-Y como tú y Sebastián son los únicos que siguen operando, SERAN USTEDES QUIENES IRAN QUE ESA NIÑA, Y SUS PADRES SIGAN CONVIDA.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclama sorprendidos ambos empleados.

-¡Pero, jefe! ¡Ellos están en un universo completamente diferente al nuestro! – Comienza el asistente del operador.

-¡Si! ¡Y no es uno tan ardiente como el nuestro! ¡ES EL REPUGNANTE, LD, DEL 2D! – objeta indignado Óscar. Como en algunas ocasiones, ambos olvidaron que las excusas eran estúpidas y peligrosas.

-No me interesa. Rebeca y yo nos ocuparemos de las llamadas entrantes. ¡Y USTEDES DOS SE LAS ARREGLARAN COMO PUEDAN E IRAN AHÍ, Y EVITARAN QUE PERDAMOS UN ACCIONISTA POR PRIMERA VEZ! – Sin deseos de desollarlos y dejar a esa niña sin las dos únicas personas que podrían ayudarla abandona la oficina, empezando a sentir arrepentimiento de su decisión.

-ah…. Será mejor que vayamos de una vez, Alex. – dice resignado Óscar, dirigiéndose a la salida también.

-¿Y cómo demonios quieres que vayamos a esa realidad? – pregunta escéptico su asistente siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Creo saber cómo. Pero seguramente el hijo de P(# querrá que le dé de mi wiski… - informa, empezando a sentir que iría a otra misión donde sus deseos de morir incrementarían aún más… ósea, un día típico de su vida. –…Es idea mía, ¿o acaso estoy viendo mi propio dialogo pasando frente a mí?


	7. Parte 4 Extra

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aquí **Sombra de Maldad** , regresando del olvido y del fandom de Konosuba. Ha pasado abstante tiempo desde que comencé los proyectos de **Diario del Raromagedon** y **Bastion Falls**. Ambas historias les he dedicado bastante esfuerzo para crear sus historias, locaciones, desarrollar sus personajes, e ir armando la historia para su inevitable final... Pero, mientras se me va la pereza, una nueva adición de este mini compilado de estupideces. Que también había dejado un poco abandonado. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Por una buena causa**

Los policías habían creado una barrera circular con las patrullas para acordonar el área. Unidades caninas rondaban el perímetro, en espera de que sus correas fueran soltadas. Las tropas S.W.A.T ya habían empezado a desarrollar planes de acción. Un par de tanques apuntaban sus cañones al centro de todo. "Todo iba de mal en peor", pensaba el negociador. Y pudo confirmar sus sospechas en cuanto vio una aeronave de tecnología avanzada comenzando a descender en el lugar. Su símbolo constaba principalmente por un escudo con una águila. Y la palabra S.H.I.E.L.D. escrito debajo. Una compuerta se abre, y varios soldados descienden en dos hileras, a modo de camino para el hombre tuerto que surge a paso firme.

-¿Qué alguien me explique por qué tenemos que responder por este incidente? – Demanda el recién llegado, conocido por unos pocos como Nick Fury.

-Señor. Se trata de una toma de rehenes. Se adueñó de uno de los aviones junto a sus pasajeros. Y de inmediato les forzó a trabajar para él. – Explica rápido el negociante.

-¿Cuáles son sus exigencias? – Pregunta el que era una de las personas mas importantes y poderosas del mundo.

-Ese es el motivo por el que nadie sabe como proceder. Ya he consultado con algunos expertos. Piensan que quizás sea una clave. O posiblemente que utiliza los medios para transmitir un mensaje a alguien escondido. Pero, realimente no comprendemos que es lo que busca. – El único ojo de Nick se entre cierra.

-¿Cuál es ese mensaje? – Antes de que el negociante pudiera responder, la señal de llamado de un altavoz se escucha. Todos en el lugar se voltean hacia el avión en el centro de la formación. En la entrada, se asomaba un anciano con un parche sobrepuesto en uno de los cristales de sus lentes con el megáfono en la mano.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No puedo ser el único que piensa que el 13 de julio es un día innecesario y estúpido! Uno de mis empleados lo odia realmente. ¿Qué mejor prueba de eso? ¿Qué tal si lo eliminan de cada calendario en el planeta? Un día laborable menos, más pronto las personas harán sus declaraciones de impuestos… ¡Todos ganan! – Stan Pines hacía uso de su mejor voz de negociante, tratando de hacer que su sugerencia llegara. Incluso forzó a los pasajeros a que pintaran el gran mensaje de "Eliminen el 13 de julio" en el propio avión.

-¿Qué cree que significa realmente? – Pregunta el negociador.

-Quizás sea un mensaje de Hydra… ¡Llamen a los Vengadores! – Ordena Fury a uno de sus hombres. Tomando un largo suspiro, imaginó que sería un día muy largo.

…

 **Ubicar información importante**

Una tarde tranquila, el viejo Ford estaba en la cocina de la cabaña del misterio, mientras su mano de seis dedos escribía con gran enfoque algunas nuevas anotaciones sobre los avances de sus investigaciones en el diario 3. Y de pronto, con paso tímido, llegaba Dipper luciendo más inseguro de lo usual.

-Disculpa, tío Ford. Sé que eres bueno guardando secretos. Así que, si yo tuviera que esconder las fotos de cierta persona de quien solía estar obsesionado pero ya no a pesar de lo que piensen, ¿Dónde podría guardarlos? – Pregunta el castaño, un poco ansioso.

-Ponlos en una caja de cartón sin ningún tipo de seguro, y guárdalo bajo la cama. Seguro nadie lo considerara importante. – Responde distraído el genio. Pese a ello, Dipper responde con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, tío Ford! – Poco después de que se fuera el chico, su hermana gemela llegaba con varios letreros en los brazos.

-¿Tío Ford? Tío Stan me pidió que colocara estos anuncios de la cabaña en el bosque. ¿Sabes dónde podría ponerlos? – Pregunta sonriente.

-Cuélgalos en los rincones más recónditos y olvidados. Donde ningún humano podría ir. Así seguro los que se extravían, vendrán aquí. – Nuevamente responde sin prestarle más atención que la que le daba a sus estudios.

-¡Gracias, tío! – Animada, Mabel marcha para colocar el primero de los anuncios en la guardia de los gremnomos. En cuanto a Ford, de pronto reacciona preocupado.

-Vaya. Ahora que veo bien estas notas, si alguien hiciera esto causaría un gran desastre. Será mejor que escriba la advertencia en tinta invisible. – Con resolución, el anciano va en búsqueda del artículo.

…

 **Ayuda en el Raromagedon**

En un lugar de Oregón, cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme, en medio de secos árboles, un misterioso vórtice verde se abre en pleno aire. Sin testigos para presenciarlo, dos individuos de armaduras blancas surgen de él; Uno, con detalles azules; El otro, tenía algunas partes en verde. En los dos se notaba un aire de pesimismo desde el primer instante. Y que no estaban ahí por voluntad propia. Uno de ellos, el de partes azules, se gira hacia el vórtice que lo trajo ahí, y alza la mano débilmente.

-Gracias, Rick. – Este dice con simpleza. Una anciana mano levantándole el dedo medio es lo que sale del portal, antes de que se retrajera la mano y se cerrara. – Bien, Mauricio. Llegamos a la dimensión de la mocosa.

-No esperaba un cameo tan vago como medio, pero me conformo. – Responde su compañero, de forma desganada. – Bien, Óscar. Mejor encontrémosla antes de… ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASO AQUÍ?! – Grita en horror, al ver la pesadilla de sitio en el que terminaron. Todo un valle prendido en llamas. Explosiones a lo lejos. Y abominables criaturas vagando libres en su totalidad.

-Oh, vamos, Mason. – Replica Óscar desinteresado. – Solo porque aquí este en baja definición, no significa que sea una… ¡P^# MA(/3! ¡QUE MI3/( ES ESA C ¿ ( ! – También grita del horror, una vez que vio el lugar. Pero su espanto inicial es sustituido por extrañez. – Momento. ¿Cuándo me pusieron el dispositivo de censura?

-¡Esto es serio, Óscar! – Le recrimina el otro, al verlo cambiar de tema. – ¡Todo esta mi3×} estaba pasándole a nuestros accionistas, mientras tú perdías el tiempo explicándole a su hija como fue que aprendiste que usar el triturador de alimentos no es la mejor forma de perforar la tarjeta de asistencia!

-Me parece que la verdadera pregunta aquí es "¿Por qué a ti también te suena ese pip al decir insultos?" – Se cuestiona, mucho más intrigado por esa condición del nuevo mundo en el que estaban, que por la condición misma de esa tierra. - ¿A caso este universo se rige por una fuerza perversa que reprime cualquier signo de libre expresión, por una ma W )a de criterio omnisciente que juzga que actos son permitidos y cuáles no, y hace algo al respecto? Básicamente Dios, pero que si cumple su trabajo. – Tras aquel análisis, su compañero permanece viéndolo fijo, sin dar palabra alguna. Óscar tampoco decía nada, esperando saber la opinión de su ayudante.

-…Eres un Imbécil… - Suelta de pronto Sebastián, luego de mucho silencio. – Volvamos al trabajo Óscar. Debemos encontrarla, y solucionar la porquería que está pasando aquí.

-¡Ay, si! ¿Desde cuándo Ayuda Mundial se encarga de impedir los días del juicio? – Responde Óscar.

-Si lo que dijo el jefe es verdad, desde que empezaste a trabajar en la compañía. Que CASUALMENTE es cuando empezaron a ocurrir. – Contesta al empleado inepto y de bajo intelecto.

-¡Tú lo serás, voz narrativa de mi cabeza! – Grita en alto el tipo de detalles azul. - ¡Deja de decir lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Se perfectamente que mi…!

-¡Espera, Óscar! ¿Tú también lo escuchas? – Pregunta sorprendido el empleado a veces conocido como "Felipe". - ¡Oye!

-Esto se está poniendo extraño. Mejor terminemos con esto, y volvamos a la base lo antes posible. – Concluye Óscar, empezando la marcha hacia el pueblo en ruinas. - ¡Gracias! ¡No sabía que era ahí a donde quería ir! – Explota en sarcasmo. - ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡NO SABIA QUE ESTABA SIENDO SARCASTICO! – Continúa gritando al cielo. - ¡ERES UN…!

-¡Ya, Óscar! Solo ignóralo. Yo hago lo mismo con la voz que me repite cada día que me suicide. – Suicídate, suicídate, SUICIDATE. - ¡No empieces tú también!

Y mientras los dos continuaban su camino, haciendo gran esfuerzo por ignorar una voz QUE NO PODÍAN ESCUCHAR…

-¡Oh, claro que te escuchamos!

…aceleran el paso para empezar la búsqueda de su objetivo. Sin saber que si creían que todo era extraño por cómo se veía, descubrirían que todo es mucho, mucho peor.

-¡Gracias por el Spoiler, pen(3/0! – Dice Óscar molesto. - ¡AHHHHHH!


End file.
